The game
by Dragonhunters
Summary: when a new student comes to Vale with a dark past and falls for a girl what could go wrong. summary sucks yes but its my first pleas read and more violence and adult themes to come.
1. Chapter 1

The room was small with a metal table and two chairs. The four walls were also metal. The person meeting me here was a man who would give a job - a well-paid job. The door slide open revealing a tall man in a white coat and black pants. His red hair was combed over one eye and he had a cigar in his mouth. "So kid, you want this job?" say the man as he walks into the room. I looked at him as he took a hit off the cigar, letting out a long breath of smoke. "Look kid, you need to talk if you" "I'm in" I say, caching the man by surprise. A small smile came over my face as I stood up to leave. "Oh kid" I stopped and turned around, his cigar was on the floor and he was putting it out with his cane, "make sure you don't get caught with this job. I have a lot of things ridding on this and I don't want to make a mistake by picking you for this job." The door closed with him behind it. I turned back around to see a table with papers on it - one of the papers read 'Transcripts for Lagos Dew from Atlas to Beacon' the best school in the world. And I have to be there for a mission and not sightseeing. Fuck this line of work it sucks. A man with a mask covering half of his face walks up to me "kid, the airship is about to take off.' The walk to the ship was dark and quiet. The ship was small with two compartments one for passengers and another for the pilot. The ship took off at high speeds. The would take a few hours so o have time to think what am I going to say when I land or what's going to happen? This school is a place where they make kids into heroes and warriors it's no place for a kid like me. The sun started to sink behind the horizon the city of Vale was starting to come into view. "Kid, you are going to have to jump." The door slid open as I approached the doorway the smile of fish climbed into the ship. I had to time this just right if I wanted to land on dry land and not in a fish pile. Taking in a deep breath I jumped thanks to the shotgun rounds on my boots I was able to clear the fish piles and land in a boat that seemed to be carrying dust and a lot of it. The airship made a sharp turn to the right and flying in the direction that it came from. I scanned my surroundings making sure that I am alone. The deck was empty and dark the only light was from the moon. I started to run to the end of the ship so that I could use the railing as a launch pad. My right foot stepped on the rail as my leg muscles began to push off the rail putting me back in the air and flying to a street. The street had a building going up and down it some were shops others where residents. I started to walk down the street under some streetlights when a police car pulled up behind me. "Hey do you what time it is kid?" said the driver of the car. The driver looked young he had a bushy mustache with a pair of sunglasses on the neck of his white shirt. "No sir, I just thought I would take a walk and clear my head." The driver looked down for a few seconds before opening the back door. "Get in kid I well take you home.' "Well sir, I go to Beacon." "No problem kid, I well radio a pilot and they can take you to the school." I climbed into the back of the car and slammed the door closed. The ride to the ship was quiet the driver didn't say anything except when he called for a pilot. The airship was waiting for me when we pulled up to it. As I walked out to it a man and woman stepped out. The male had gray hair and glasses he wore a green jacket and black pants. The woman had on a white drees shirt tucked into black pants with a purple cape. "Mr. Dew I'm happy to see that you got here safe and sound my name is Mr. Ozpin and this is Ms. Goodwitch." I stare at the man then the coffee mug then back at the man. "Sorry sir, the pilot that brought me here had to make a turn around and left me at the docks then the police car picked me up and brought me here." Ozpin showed a small smile before turning around and walking back to the airship. On the ride up to the school Ozpin told me that the teas were already made and that I would be a team of one. As the airship landed a figure was waiting on the ground at first I didn't see it until I was in a bear hug and being squeezed. "Brother!" "To tight….Plz…I'm too young to die." The girls arms slip off of me and she takes a step back. "Sorry it's been a while." The girl had white amore with a tribal cross on her left arm she had duel swords on her back. "Your sister will take you to your room." Says Ozpin. I watch as he walks away with the woman. This is great my sister is here what's next is dad going to stop by for a visit. The walk to the room with my sister was one full of questions mostly of our parents with dad being a huntsman and with mom working I spent most of my time alone. When we finally made it to my room my sister got quiet the silence was weird sense she likes to talk. "This is your room you will need a name for your team." Said my sister as she walked in to my empty room. The room was small and had one bed, a desk, and a few bookshelves next to the desk. "Cozy. The beds are they soft?" I ask "Yes they are sooooooo soft" my sister dives and lands on the bed and curls up into a ball. "Move kitty cat." Saying as I clime in next to her. She started to turn red and jumped out of the bed making a mad dash for the door. "G-goodnight see you tomorrow" screams my sister as she runs down the hall. Looking around my room I found my pack inside a can of spray paint. I walked out to my door and put 'TEAM WOLF' in red. After I put the can away jumped into bed hoping that it would be a good night's rest. Not too long later sleep finally took me.


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up from my covers I was covered in a thick layer of sweat I shook my head. "It was a nightmare just a nightmare." I say looking around the dark room. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Laying my feet on the cold ground made me start to shiver. The room was colder from when I fell asleep. "Fuck sis why did you leave so fast I could have asked for your room so if this happened I could go and ask for help." I thought to myself as I stood up and garbed the black hoodie from the back of my chair and started for the door. Before leaving I looked for my scroll so I can check the time. Five am. "FUCK ME" I shouted at myself as I looked at the screen. I decided to go and explore the campus never know what job I might have to. Leaving the room to my surprise there were already students outside some were just talking others were walking to go take a shower. After wondering the hall for a few minutes I finally found my way to the front door.

"Hey." a voice shouted from behind me. I turned to see a tall busty blond walking towards me. She had on pink shorts and a white tank top I tried not to look at her chest instead I looked at her eyes a dark purple they just pulled me in I couldn't look away. "Earth to kid." The girl was waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it "Sorry" I said as I looked away starting to blush. The girl giggled "That's cute. Any way are the person who spray panted there team name on the door?' I looked up at her eyes FUCK why were they so pretty they even went with her blond hair I quickly looked back down and started to blush even harder. Silence started to settle. "Hey br-" said a voice to my left. I turned my head to see my surprised sister standing in the door way to the hall. I was still blushing very hard witch made it just a little awkward no scratch that a lot awkward. She was wearing a white and blue drees with black high tops her black hair was let down to fall down her back to show off he little bent wolf ears her bush tail was wagging from under the dress. "I can explain" I say as I look at the blond. "No need to." She looks at the blond smiles and says "Take care of my brother" then she winks turns around and walks off. After she walked off I looked up at the girl who just moved her hands from her side to my hands and started to hold them. "I should ask for your name" said the girl. I opened my mouth but I couldn't say anything after a few seconds she giggled. "I'm Yang" said the girl as she squeezed my hands a little harder. I started to blush and looked away. "My name is Lagos" I said in a low voice just loud enough for her to hear.

My scroll started to ring in my pocket making me break away from yang's hands. I looked at the screen that read private number with a black square on the screen. "Uhh I have to take this" I say as I look up at yang she looked sad that I broke my hand away.

I quickly sad sorry and ran out the doors with my scroll pressed up to my ear. "Hey kid I need you to hit a dust store in town." "How I don't have a ride?" "Check the parking lot I think you would like what you see." The line went dead as I started to walk in the direction when I noticed something that made me fell as happy as a boy who just got a puppy for his birthday.

The motorcycle in the parking lot was a bike made for speed. The bikes color is yellow with orange flames painted from the front tire. The words speed demon was panted on the side of the bike in red with a helmet that is panted to look like a demon head. As I sat on the bike and slide the helmet on with a preset address starting the bike I felt the low rumble clime up my arms and legs. I twisted the throttle felling the bikes back tire spine making a small smile come to my face. I kicked the kickstand up and took off with a burst of speed the bike took the hard left turn to leave the parking lot. The road from the school was straight with a few curves to go along with the cliff taking the airship only took about five minutes but the road took half an hour going the speed limit.

Racing down the road I turned on the radio. "Hey there people of Vale it's time to play on of my favorite songs to this day. Let's play some Caffeine by Casey Lee Williams." The voice was loud for a six am ride on the highway. The road broke away from the cliffs for one final flat stretch before entering Vale. As the song started to approach its climax my heart started to beat faster and faster I watched the city get closer and closer.

As I pulled into the city another message popped up. "Press the button the right of your helmet to change into a grey color." Slowing down I pressed the button. At first I didn't see any change until I looked down at my bike to see it a dark grey even my pants that were blue before I pressed the button had turned to a black color. A smile came to my face as I pulled up to the dust store.

The store had two big windows in the front right under a sign that read 'Dust never sleeps' with a twenty four hour sign bellow it. I parked my bike in front of the store another message popped up. "JUST GET THE DUST." I froze in front of the door "Why just the dust? What about the money?" I finally decided that it didn't matter and I should do what the guy needs me to do. I looked back one more time at my bike to see a satchel on the back of the bike walking up to I looked inside to see four canisters and holders for dust crystals. Putting the satchel on as I walked into the store. An old man stood behind a glass container.

The store had four tubes for powdered dust that came down from the roof. The store also had shelves with random parts for weapons. I touched my right bracelet causing it to form into an automatic shot gun gauntlet on both arms. The weapons also matched the ones on my boot. I walked to the old man and reached for his head pulling him down to the case to knock him out. Sliding over the case then kneeling down and sliding it open. I grabbed all the uncut dust crystals and fit them into the holders. I slide back over the counter and made my to the tubes. I started to feel up all the canisters with the dust. After a few minutes of waiting the canisters started to glow showing that they were full. After taking the canisters off the tubes I slide them into the satchel. Sliding in the last can I closed the bag and walked out of the store.

Sliding onto the bike a new address came up. A night club in the west part of town I started the engine and twisted the gas and took off. After a few minutes of speeding down streets I came to the building. The music was blasting so loud I could hear it outside. As I walked in a bunch of thugs walked up to me. They all wore black and red suits with red ties some had pistols others had a red sword. "Hey kid, get the fuck out of here before I spit your head open." A thug said with a sword in his hand. I slide the bag around my body and cracked my knuckles. I took a step forward ducking under the sword punching him in the gut. As he fell to the ground the group around him took a few steps back some in shock others out of fear. The thug who is on his knees started to choke before throwing up a lot of blood then falling over. I walked over the now dead body and started for the stairs that lead to the dance floor and bar. Halfway down the stairs two thugs came running at me. The first on swung his sword having me easily duck under it and having my right hand punch his gut and causing a high velocity shot gun round to fire and shatter his internal organs. The other thug came running and tried a hack and slash method starting with my left arm making me block with my left gauntlet pulling my right hand from the first thugs gut and throwing a right hook at his face firing off another round making his head blow completely off.

Starting back down the stairs I looked at the mixologist who pointed to a small door on the wall by bar. I opened the door to find myself in a room field with cigar smoke and the man who gave me the job. "Kid, glad to see that you made it. Do have the dust or do I need to kill you." The man was sitting at a table with a chair in front of me. I slid into the seat across from him and handing him the bag. He took it and opened it with a smile on his face. "Good. Very good. Your better than those thugs and the white fang combined." He said as he reached to side of his chair and pulled up a bag then slid over to me. I removed my helmet and took the starting to open the bag.

"How much is in here?"

"A few thousand and you can take three bottles of your choice."

I smiled at the fact I can take three bottles. "I think I well take three bottles of whisky." The man smiled before calling the bartender to tell him what he needed then turned around and slid some pictures in my direction. The first one was of a girl who had on a black and red dress with short red hair. The girl had silver eyes and cared a scythe she looked younger than the other students I seen at Beacon Academy. The next picture had another girl but she had white hair and a white drees. The girl was pale white and her light-blue eyes made her seem like a true ice queen. After a few minutes of studying the man spoke up.

"Both of these girls are on my get rid of list."

I looked up at him. "Look I don't kill that's my brother's job."

"I know that. I want you to date them or something just gets them away from me."

"Wait you said date?"

"Yes what's the problem cant one of the best fighters in the world as a girl on a date?"

I looked away I never even talked to a girl and he wants me to ask one out and get all romantic with them fuck that I would be better off jumping off the cliffs. The bartender walked back into the room with the bottles and placed them next to my bag. "Thanks" the man nodded and left without a word.

"Kid look out for these two as well." The man slid two more photos towards me. One had a girl that had long black hair with a bow on top she wore black shorts and black leggings she had a black button down vest with a sleeveless shirt I looked at her amber eyes.

"Wow she has nice eyes."

"That well get you killed kid."

I shook my head and started to look at the other photo. I froze when I saw it the same girl from this morning she had a brown vest on with a yellow tank top and brown shorts. I have to do something with her. My chest started to hurt the thought of doing something to her that didn't evolve holding, kissing and. Wait why am I thinking this she is the enemy she would kill me if she knew who I was working for. The door flung open with the manager looking like he just saw a ghost.

"sh- she's here."

"Who is here?" I ask starting to stand.

"Blondie."

* * *

 **thanks for reading if your still hear pleas review tell me how i am doing i really want to know.**


End file.
